Finally Getting Their Dance
by ronandhermione113
Summary: Ron and Hermione at Fluer and Bill's wedding. when they finally get their dance. Just a short and sweet One shot. Sorry about lack of writing. Enjoy ;


Hey everyone! How are you? I know it's been forever since I updated or even posted a story. I am so sorry. This year has been really hectic with school and I traveled a bit when summer started, but I promise to start writing again really soon. Please, do forgive me for the wait. I thought I would write a bit of Ron and Hermione (: Oh how I have missed them. So this is a little one shot that takes place at the wedding when Ron and Hermione finally get to dance. Remember, I'm not the best with grammar and spelling, so work with me here. Well that's about all I have to say, remember enjoy it and don't forget to review. And just a small note, all characters and settings belong to the wonderful JK Rowling.  
Thanks –RonandHermione113

* * *

Ron rolled his eyes as he adjusted his tie and put on his new black robes on over his white button up. He examined himself in the mirror and sighed. He looked tired. He, Harry, and Hermione had been working a lot lately on their research on horcruxes. But he had to keep himself together, at least for one night. Tonight was his brother's big night. He was getting married to Fleur Delacor. His mother had spent months straight on making the preparations for this night perfect. The outfits, the food, the décor, it all had to be perfect. And it was. She had done such a great job, and no matter how exhausted he was he was actually looking forward to a little break. He brushed his ginger hair, turned and walked out into the hall. As soon as he got out of the door he bumped into Hermione. He looked up slowly froze. He could not believe his eyes; in fact she left him completely speechless.  
"Well, what do you think?" Hermione said happily as she gave a little twirl. She looked absolutely stunning. Her warm cream skin was complemented perfectly with the deep red dress. It was cut just right, so she wasn't showing too much. She had her hair curled and a few pieces of the soft curls were pinned up in the back.

"Hermione, you look absolutely beautiful." Was all Ron was able to spit out of his mouth. Hermione gave a big smile and looked over him which caused her to smile even bigger.  
"You look handsome as well. It is better than your grandmother's old robes that you wore to the Yule Ball." She giggled. His cheeks flushed red and he let off a small laugh. What a disaster the Yule Ball had been. Not only did he look horrible, but he had to spend the entire night watching Hermione dance with the Hungarian champion Victor Krum.  
"The tie brings out your freckles." She said as she adjusted his tie. Once again he blushed deeply.  
"That's never a good thing. I guess that's one of the bad things about being a Weasley." He smiled.  
"No, I love your freckles, and your red hair. You're lucky; I wish I was a Weasley." She blushed as she caught what she had said. He stared at her in confusion.  
"Well, I guess I should finish getting dressed. See you at the wedding." She said as she rushed down the hallway into Ginny's room.

Had she really just said that? She wanted to be a Weasley? If only she knew that he wished they could get married. He really cared about Hermione. His feelings for her had been growing stronger each year since they were thirteen. He was certain that he was in love with her. He went downstairs and saw his mom frantically running around.  
"Mum? Is everything okay?" He walked over to her and saw that she was almost in tears.  
"Yes dear, everything's fine. I have just lost Fluer's tiara." Ron looked off and remembered where she had put it for safe keeping. He walked into the sitting room and grabbed the tiara box from underneath the table beside the couch. He brought it back to her, and she hugged him and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the head.  
"I have to go out to the tent now, but thank you Ron. What would I do without you?" He smiled and walked outside to the tent.

When the guests had started arriving the vibe in the tent had gotten better. People were enjoying themselves, there was food and music and it was perfect. It was nice just to get a break from all the chaos going on in the world around them. He smiled and wished that things could be like this always. He looked around and saw Harry and Ginny dancing happily across the dance floor. He saw his brother and Fleur happily dancing and talking. Fred and George were hitting it off with two young witches dressed in poofy purple dresses. His parents were even slowly swaying on the dance floor. He looked around for Hermione; he assumed she wasn't yet here. Just as the thought came to mind he caught the beautiful red of her dress enter the tent. She looked even more flawless in the lighting of the tent than she did upstairs. His mouth fell open. She looked to him and smiled and just as he was about to smile back at her a tall husky figure stepped in their path. Hermione's face had lit up and she was now hugging the man tightly. He realized he recognized the person after all. It was Victor Krum. Here to mess up a great night once again.

He watched Victor and Hermione mingle for what had to be thirty minutes and then he grabbed her hand and took her out onto the dance floor. He grabbed her waist and she grabbed his shoulders. This dance didn't look as glorious or comfortable as the one at the Yule Ball did. Perhaps she had forgotten how to dance. The dance he was seeing looked awkward for some reason. He decided then that he was not going to let Krum ruin another chance for him to dance with her. He would not stand for it. So he made his way across the dance floor to Hermione and Victor. He looked her right in the eyes and held out his hand.  
"May I have this dance?" He asked her softly, blushing a deep red. A huge smile crossed her face, and she forgot all about Victor Krum and took his hand and he led her away from him. He couldn't control the smile that was now stuck on his face. He couldn't believe she had walked away from such a good looking, rich guy for him.

He gently grabbed her waist and she put her hands around his neck. This dance seemed so much more real than her dance with Krum. They started to sway in silent until he stepped on her foot.  
"Oh I'm sorry! I'm a terrible dancer. I should have just let you dance with Krum." He said looking down in embarrassment.  
"No, it's fine. You're dancing is just fine. And I'm glad we are dancing." She gently lifted his face up by his chin and she smiled at him.  
"So this is better than how the Yule Ball turned out." She sighed.  
"You know, the Ball would have turned out just like this if you just would have asked. I would have danced with you."  
"Really? I don't know why. Victor Krum is better than me in every way shape and form." She smacked his arm and shook her head.  
"Actually I think you've got that the wrong way. Your better than Victor Krum in every way shape and form." She smiled. "Listen, you're my best friend Ron. You protect me and even though we fight you still mean everything to me. You and your family are perfect. And please don't ever compare yourself to anyone."  
"You're my best friend too Hermione and I don't want anyone to hurt you. You're my everything." She blushed.  
"I don't know if I could have made it this far without you. I really do need your humor when I'm having a rubbish day. You mean more to me than you know." Another slow song came on and she grabbed on to him tighter. She dug her face into his neck. And he pulled her closer and began to stroke her hair. They swayed for what seemed like hours, until the music picked up and became a fast song.

They broke apart and smiled at each other.  
"That was the safest I have felt in so long." She said softly. He looked at her and kissed her on the cheek.  
"I'll always be here to protect you. Don't you ever forget it." She then planted a long, gentle kiss on his cheek.  
"Thanks Ronald. Now c'mon, let me see what you've got." She giggled as she grabbed his hands and started twirling and dancing around him happily. They both laughed and danced for an entire hour until they were both too tired to dance another step. What a great night this had been. He had finally gotten his dance with Hermione. She stood on her tippy toes and whispered in his ears.  
"I'm going to get a drink. I'll be right back." And she walked away and disappeared into the crowd. He stood there smiling like an idiot. Just as he was about to walk to Harry's table a ball of light planted itself in the middle of the room.

"The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

After that the entire tent went to chaos. People were running and apparating everywhere, and a few fires had broken out. He knew his family would be able to handle this; the thing he was worried about was Hermione. Fear built up inside him. He screamed her name over and over again, frantic. His heart was about to stop when he finally found her. He threw his arms around her and refused to let go. She grabbed him and started sobbing.  
"We have to find Harry." She said quickly. And within twenty seconds they had found him and apparated. He knew that the whole party was too good to be true, but he was thankful he had what time he did with Hermione. They landed on a street corner in what appeared to be London. They were all breathing heavily, but the one thing that mattered was the fact that they were all safe and he had Hermione latched to his side. They were okay. And that was all that mattered.

End  
Thanks again for reading. And once again, im sorry about the lack of writing. Im not sure this was one of my bests, but im a sucker for a good one shot. See you guys very soon.

-RonandHermione113 cheers mates ;D


End file.
